


Traveling To The Past

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Because Cole deserved better, F/M, Fix-It, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: What if Cole had succeeded in traveling to the past?Here is a short drabble picturing a different scenario from the one we got on the show…
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 5
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor, Time Travel and World Travel





	Traveling To The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Cole travels to the past earlier than he did on the show (he is not evil or crazy here).

”Cole! What are you doing here?”

_It worked. I can’t believe it, it actually worked,_ Cole thought to himself. He had hoped it would but he had still had his doubts.

He couldn’t help but to be mesmerized by her beauty, as always.

Phoebe was and will always be the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She captured his attention from the first moment he saw her.

It took him a moment to remember where and when he was.

Phoebe was on her way to her car and was carrying several books in her hands.

Cole cleared his throat:

”Hi Phoebe”.

”Hi”, Phoebe replied with a smile. 

Cole was caught of guard for a moment, not used to seeing Phoebe smile at him.

These days she seemed to hate him.

But that didn’t matter anymore because he had traveled into the past.

Just seeing Phoebe in front of him, glad to see him, caused a lump in this throat and his heart ached.

Something of what he was feeling must have shown on his face because Phoebe was starting to look a little worried.

”Everything ok?”

”Yeah, everything’s fine. I’ve just been a little busy with work. Too little sleep. ”

”Oh, ok. Make sure to get some rest. ”

”I will, thanks. Are you busy tonight?”

”No, why?”

”How about I take you out for dinner? Just you and me?”

”Sure, that sounds great. ”

”Ok, is seven good?”

”Seven´s perfect.”

””Ok. I’ll see you then.”

”

”Ok. I’ll see you later, bye”, Phoebe replied and got into the car.

Cole stood where he was, waving goodbye at Phoebe as she drove away.

He could feel a surge of hope in his heart. _Here Phoebe still loved him._

He could change things, make things different, create a different future for them where he wouldn’t have to become The Source.

Where they could be happy together.


End file.
